Zack the puppy finds a puppy!
by blacksakura13
Summary: as the title says. Let the chaos ensue!
1. Chapter 1

It was another day.

I don't know why every single thing I write begins with an 'it was another day.' Well, it probably doesn't matter since you people just came here to read this story already, right? So hopefully, you wouldn't mind reading a bunch of redundant crud, huh?

Well, enough useless banter and onto the main point.

It was another **DULL** day at shinra.

There.

It's not so redundant anymore.

It was another dull day at shinra and we join our favorite second class SOLDIER, Zack Fair, as he roamed around the streets aimlessly. He kicked a pebble across the empty street and let out an annoyed sigh. He hated it when there were no missions for him. It was so unfair. Angeal was always on the run, missions here and there when he was still here (he was still concerned about the whereabouts of his friend, though). He was about to turn a corner when his phone rang and shocked him and he nearly tripped on his own feet.

He pulled his phone out and held it against his ear. "2nd class SOLDIER, Zack Fair, at your service!" he said out of habit as he slumped against the wall behind him and crossing one leg over the other.

"Hey, Zack! I was wondering where you were but by judging how dull the day is, you're probably just roaming around the streets, huh." Kunsel said.

Zack raised an eyebrow. Was Kunsel a mind reader or something? He always knew where he was and it was kinda creepy. Was he a stalker? He looked around to see if he'd find Kunsel's dorky helmet. No sight. "How did you---"

"No, Zack. I can't read minds."

Zack was utterly confused. "How did you---?"

"Quit saying that, man. You're starting to sound like a broken record player."

Zack shrugged and started walking back to the shinra building and let the 3rd class SOLDIER continue. "Well, whatever. What's up?"

"Like I said, it's a dull day. I though maybe we could hang out cuz, I mean, c'mon man! Its so BORING!!!"

"That sounds like a plan." Zack said, nodding. "I'm on my way back!" and with that he hung up.

Zack pocketed his phone and kicked the pebble he previously kicked further down the street when he heard a noise from one of the back alleys. Being the curious person he was, he decided to take a detour and followed the noise.

"Umm, is anyone here?" he asked as he reached a dead end. The only response he got was whimpering from a cardboard box.

…wait, since when do cardboard boxes whimper?

He approached the curious thing and crouched down. He opened it and to his surprise, it was a cute little puppy. Curious blue eyes stared back at equally curious brown ones as Zack picked the small creature up. He tilted his head to the side. "What's a cute little thing like you doing here?" He asked and the puppy licked his nose in response.

Zack couldn't keep in the squeal that erupted from his mouth. "YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!"

The puppy let out a little bark and Zack hugged it to his chest, careful not to crush it though. He started skipping, YES, skipping, to shinra and talked to himself excitedly about how his day has gotten 20 times better.

Now he and Kunsel had something to do today… And maybe he could invite Cloud as well.

* * *

**Yuppers. Its me again.**

**and look! its not KH or P3 this time!!!**

**Enjoy reading this fic and I hope that I don't take too long**

**as for my other stories, GUYS I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!!!**

**I WILL UPDATE! I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT THOSE! SO PLEASE WAIT FOR UPDATES!**

**thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the same not so dull day and we join Zack Fair, SOLDIER second class, again as he stood in front of the Shinra building.

Was it a good idea to waltz in with a puppy in hand? Kinda weird though, they let people with huge-ass swords in but he's doubting bringing in a defenseless little puppy. Zack shrugged and was about to walk in but decided against it. What if Sephiroth caught him? Would he be fine with it? Would Zack be able to see another side of his hero, a side that lets all defenses down for a cute little puppy? He wouldn't risk it but it was a tempting idea.

Finally, Zack got an idea! Thank Shiva that Shinra made them wear these stupid belts! He could probably put the puppy in between his stomach and the belt without being so conspicuous until he reached the safety of his room. "Hey, little guy." he said quietly to the little puppy sleeping in his arm. "I've gotta hide you for a bit, aright?"

The puppy just licked his arm rather sleepily and buried its noes into the nook of his arm and Zack carefully placed the puppy in his 'perfect' hiding spot...

...okay, not so perfect seeing as the puppy's head stuck out...

...you know, it was less obvious in his arms...

-=-=-=-

Kunsel was sitting in his room on his bed next to Cloud who was curled up, sleeping. He didn't know why but the blond cadet always took a nap at this time and it made him seem like a little kid. "Zack's taking his time..."

"...As usual." Cloud finished, his eyes still closed as he cuddled with Kunsel's pillow. "You know he's easily distracted."

Kunsel nodded. If you're wondering what Kunsel was doing while waiting for their friend, he was linking a few rubber bands he found earlier on together. As he attached the last rubber band, he smiled. "There!" he said holding it up, admiring his work.

Cloud decided that his power nap was done and sat up. He glanced at the rubber band chain in Kunsel's hands and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what is that?"

Kunsel shrugged. "It a rubber band chain."

"I can see that but," Cloud stretched and he was pretty sure he heard his back crack and winced. "What is it for?"

Again, Kunsel shrugged and looked at Cloud. "Wanna play Chinese garter?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow again. "Isn't that the game little children play on the streets?... little GIRL children?"

"Aw, c'mon. I bet it'll be fun!!! But we need more that two players...." Kunsel brought his phone out. "Where the hell is Zack?"

Just then, there was a knock at his door.

Cloud smiled and jumped up from the bed. "Finally!" he dashed to the door, Kunsel right behind him and they opened the door... well, tried to at least.

"Get outta the way, Cloud!"

"No! I wanna open the door!"

"Its my apartment! I decide what to do!"

"But I'm the guest!"

The two kept shoving each other out of the door but paused as the knocking on the door became slightly more desperate.

"C'mon! Open the door! Sephiroth's on my tail!!" Came Zack's worried voice and the two looked at each other questioningly before letting Zack in who slammed the door behind him and slumped against the door. "Phew! That was close!"

"Zack, what did you do?" Cloud asked warily as he peeked out the door only to see Sephiroth's long silver hair before it disappeared around a corner.

"Oh, uhh, well...."

_A few minutes ago....._

Zack walked into the ShinRa building with the puppy 'hidden' in his arms. He fast walked towards the elevator only to be stopped by the general's voice. "Zackary..."

"Uh, can't talk now, Seph! I, uh, Cloud said he wanted to train!" he walked faster towards the elevators and pushed the up button a bit to harshly. "C'mon, c'mon! UP! UP!" he whispered to himself, wishing that the damn elevator would stop taking so long.

He heard the general's voice draw closer. "I don't think you need to hurry. The young cadet is probably taking a nap again." Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, noticing something resting in the SOLDIER's arms. "Zackary, might I ask what that is?"

Zack jumped in his boots and gulped. "This? Oh, i-it's nothing!" He lied, not turning around to face Sephiroth's calculating stare. Thank Shiva yet again!! The elevator doors finally opened and Zack ran in pressing the close button rapidly. He thanked Shiva for the third time as the doors closed as Sephiroth was 2 feet away from the doors.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the puppy. "That was a close one, huh." he patted its head.

His phone rang in his pocket and he picked it up, smiling. "Zack Fair! SOLDIER second class, at your service!"

"Zackary, you are acting suspicious today.... perhaps you've found information about Angeal's whereabouts?" came the general's deep and stern voice and Zack gulped.

"N-no sir! I wish I did but unfortunately, I don't." Zack pressed the up button, praying that it would go up faster but that was impossible and he knew it... he was just paranoid.

"Hm... I see... So, what exactly are you hiding from me then?"

Zack gulped. "S-sir? Are you following me?" He asked, not quite sure where that came from but he just blurted it out.

Sephiroth chucked. "What would make you think that?"

"Because I hear elevator music on your side."

"..."

**beep**

**beep**

**beep**

He hung up on him.

The general hung up on him.

Was that a good thing or not?

Finally, the door's opened and he dashed to his room. He heard another pair of elevator doors open and gulped as he also heard the familiar swishing of Sephiroth's leather coat. He reached his door and frantically searched his pockets for his keys. To his misfortune, he found a hole instead. "Crap!" he whispered under his breath as footsteps came closer to where he was. He decided to go to Kunse'l room, since it wasn't too far away from where he was.

Ditching his room, he ran down the hall and turned a corner to Kunsel's room and knocked on the door.

He heard a pair of footsteps drawing closer and when he finally thought the door would open and he'd be saved but unfortunately, all he heard was bickering and the general coming closer.

-=-=-=

Unfortunately for Zack, Kunsel had interrupted him while he was explaining his story around the part when he mentioned that he found a puppy.

"Oh, apple sauce, Zack! That puppy is adorable!!!" Kunsel stole the puppy away from Zack's arms and hugged it as if it were a cute little plushie. Zack tried to get his little pup back but Kunsel dashed across his apartment and into his room and sat on the bed while making the weirdest noises that Zack has ever heard.

"Kunsel! Give'im back!!!" Zack whined.

Kunsel stuck his tongue out at Zack. "Zack, I don't think you're capable of taking care of a dog. You didn't even notice that she was a girl!"

"What?! My little buddy's a she?!"

"Apple sauce? What the crap is up with apple sauce, Kunsel??"

* * *

**Yo.**

**I made Cloud and Kunsel as in character I could make them. Hopefully, they're not too.... random though, apple sauce does seem random.**

**Merry Christmas everyone (belated)**


End file.
